ROTG my way! :D
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: This is an idea that has been on my mind for a while (say, about two months) but since I haven't seen the movie in a little while plz don't flame me too much. I do accept flames unless there is cussin' involved. Plz read unless you are a cruel and heartless person that hates every story that I ever did. :D
1. Chapter 1

This is just some random idea that popped into my head. Anna-Maria is cousins with Sophie and Jamie Bennett. She is half oracle and half angel/demon. Tori is her special guardian "angel" that keeps her natural demon side away. Anna and Tori control the elements. This idea has been on my mind for ages and I just had to do this. If you need a guide plz check out my other story to help out. Without further ado, here is the story! *fan-girl in the house!*XD

...

Anna P.O.V. (13 yrs old)

"So where are we exactly again?" I said form my spot behind the drivers seat. My little sister, Alexia, was in the middle seat while my brother, Jordan, was behind the passenger seat. We were in a 5 seated car with a big boot and a lot of leg space. Alexia was 9 turning 10 in at the end of December. Jordan was 15 turning 16 at the end of December. My brother was born in the morning and loved cereal. My sister was born around lunch time and was obsessed with sandwiches. They were sun loving people like my parents. I was different. I was born in the middle of May and at night time. I love the sunset and can easily burn but get a tan. I am a dreamer and am naturally creative, the complete opposite to my siblings. I'm the middle child and the wisest of the three of us. My brother the strongest, my sister the most nimble. All three of us are very stubborn and have amazing will power.

Oops! I for got to tell you guys what we look like! My bad!

Jordan is a tall, muscly boy with puffy lips, boxy face, sharp black-brown eyes, tan, has dark brown short hair, and is very athletic. He wore a well fitting white shirt with the 'Adidas' symbol on the top right section of the shirt, dark navy jeans, and white Adidas tennis shoes. Alexia is a lean, agile girl with thin lips, heart shaped face, round (but small) hazel eyes, slight tan, long brown hair with natural golden streaks (she got more of the angel gene from mum but because of dad she can only transform into a fairy with petal soft wings. Jordan is a full oracle but only uses his gifts while playing computer games), and has eczema (IT DOES NOT SPREAD! JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE HAS IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF THEM!). She wore a black and white striped shirt with 'love' written in red, denim jeans and bright hot pink converse. Her hair was in a loose ponytail.

I was the complete opposite. I have a bulky but slim figure with full lips, round heart shaped face with a visible scar on my left cheek from the first time I jumped off the swing, big black eyes that go brown when I ask Tori and bright red when I'm angry, light tan that shows my scars and 'death' mark that came after I healed Jordan (it was really bad chicken pox and the overdose on penicillin from the doctors killed me, Victoria saved me and jordan has an identical one on his right elbow, I am exactly half angel/demon and half oracle, my dad is full oracle, mum is half angel and half oracle. I don't know where the demon part came from I only know that have no full emotion other than sadness. I can have tid-bits of other emotion but I will always be sad no matter what I do.), long, thick wavy hair with big curls at the bottom, and am powerful in my elemental abilities. Both mine and my sister's hair glowed when we used our abilities while my brothers eyes glowed instead. I wore a simple white t-shirt, navy jeans that were easy to move in, black fake leather sneakers that I absolutely LOVED, and a bright red jacket. My hair was in a high ponytail and because my hair was so long , thick, and curly it was the same length as my sister's.

I was currently holding my handmade paper crane which had winter blues and white on the top and autumn on the bottom. I did it a few days before we went on the flight and also inserted it with a little bit of my healing magic, i was planing on giving it to little Sophie. My mum and dad won a trip to go on a world tour for about half a year but it was for a family of four trip only and my parents were gonna decline when I said that I should go stay in America with my cousins Jamie and Sophie.

"We're nearly there, can you please stop asking that same question? Oh, and would you look at that, we're here!" My mum said in an exasperated tone. "Could you please fix up your fringe?" She continued, oblivious to the eye-roll that followed. "My fringe is very much in style mum! It's only 4and a half inches long!" I defended, a smile plastered on my face as I got out with my family. "Sam! Silvana! How are you!" Said a brown haired lady as she stepped out of the house that would be my temporary home for the next seven months. "Christina! We are so thankful you could take our daughter, all is well. Oh these are our kids, Jordan, Anna-Maria, and Alexia!" Mum said is her 'special' voice that she only uses when we have guests. "Oh! Wow! You three look so grown up! And, really Silver, it was no problem!" Christina said in a warm motherly tone, one which I haven't heard in a while. " now you be good! Don't get into any trouble and be a good girl for your aunt" my mum told me sharply before hugging me in a death grip. When she let go I laughed heartily. "I think we all know that trouble follows me!". I then hugged the rest of my family members.

My mum warned Auntie Christina "Anna has nightmares every night. She would normally just wake up and she wouldn't be able to go to sleep again until sunrise. If that happens and she starts to wonder the house it's because she can sense some negativity in the air. After some bit of walking around she should be able to finally go back to bed. I'm sorry if this comes to any inconvenience". Auntie Christina shook her head and smiled. "It's no problem at all! And don't worry it's gonna be ok." She reassured.

After I finished with the hugging I went and got my bags. While I was at the back of the car I felt a presence close by. I closed my eyes and concentrated until I could feel the aura of the person. It was a boy that had a blue clear blue aura but had beautiful swirls of white moving throughout. He was a couple meters behind me and little flecks of yellow curiosity started to appear. I opened my eyes and turned around so that my back was to the open boot but when I looked around there was no one there. I frowned slightly in confusion and closed my eyes again. The aura was more pronounced so I knew something was there and opened my eyes only to, once again, see nothing but snow and buildings. I huffed in frustration and opened up my senses. I saw a faint outline of a figure but instead of the usual black the outline was a glowing white.

"Hi" I said to the figure, the features now coming in clearer. It was a boy with white hair, deep blue hoodie with frost patterns on it, and brown trousers that reached his mid shin. He wore no shoes. His eyes were the prettiest shade of blue I had ever seen and sparkled in the light. I was not ashamed of my thoughts but what Tori telepathically said did. 'He's hot!'. I blushed but it came out awkward since my scar was already a deep red. "You know, you're gonna get frostbite if you don't get some shoes on soon" I continued, smiling a little as he looked around and then pointed to himself saying a little "me?". "Yes, you! I honestly don't know how the cold doesn't bother you. The only reason I'm not shivering at the moment is because of my magic." When I mentioned the magic part he looked surprised and pulled out a staff from behind him and said in the most cutest tone "what are you? how can you see me?" I thought this over for a minute and said "I felt your energy signature. The reason I could see you was because I concentrated on your aura. It's pretty, such a clear blue..." I trailed off with a slight dreamy look.

...

Jack P.O.V. (318yrs old)

"Soooo, I'm Anna-Maria." Said the mysterious dark haired girl, rolling her 'R's' which sounded really cute- wait, why am I thinking this? Her long side bangs fell in her right eye and I chuckled as she hastily tried to curl it behind her ear. "Jack, Jack Frost" I replied, surprised when she reached back to her ponytail and came back with a bobby pin. "Cool name! It suits your hair!" She said cheerfully, pinning her fringe to the side to that it didn't go into her eyes. I chuckled again but stopped as soon as she turned around and started to yank at one of the big suitcases, grunting a couple of times in the process before huffing in frustration and said "you know what? I give up! I might as well do it before someone comes to check up on me" before taking a step back and throwing her hands out in the direction of the suitcase she was previously trying to yank out. I started to walk forward to give her a hand but stopped in my tracks, my eyes widening in shock and my mouth dropping, I was so shocked that I even dropped my staff.

The suitcase was levitating and came out of the car boot smoothly but dropped roughly on the ground. I finally got out of my stupor when Anna got all wobbly kneed. I managed to catch her just as she fainted. She opened her eyes a few seconds later and I was met with the blackest of eyes before they started to glow a bright brown. We stared at each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Anna blinked and looked down. "Here, let me help you up" I said, helping her to her feet before I stepped away. "Thanks" she said quietly, her back to me." Wanna come in for some food?" She asked me, picking up the suitcase and heading towards the door of the house up ahead. I just stood there and stared at the place the girl was a second ago before looking down and seeing a blue paper crane in the snow. On closer inspection I saw that on the top it had a winter type setting and on the bottom it had an autumn scenery. "Wow" I said in amazement before picking it up and grabbing my staff off the ground, and literally zooming in the direction Anna had gone in. Instead of going straight in the house I opted to go around and look for the room Anna was staying in. When I finally found her I saw that she was just putting the last of her socks away and had removed her sneakers and was barefoot. I knocked three times on the window, startling her so much that she tripped and bumped her head hard on the corner of the cupboard. She yelled out something that sounded like 'I'm ok!' Before getting up and walking to the window, sliding it open to let me in and as soon as I was inside she slapped me playfully on the arm. "Don't EVER do that to me again!" She whisper-yelled in my face. I could smell the minty freshness of her breath and the smirk on her face told me that we were still friends. I gave her the crane and chuckled at her relieved expression. "Does this mean we're friends?" I whispered back to humor her even though I was positive that the other people in the household wouldn't even know that I was even here, what with me being only seen by believers, with the exception of Anna seeing as she didn't even know who I was before I told her. "To save time and energy how about let's communicate telepathically. I can make a two on one connection if you like" she suggested, still whispering. "Two on one? Who's the other person?" I asked, sorta regretting it. "Victoria, but she prefers to be called Tori. She's a spirit that was absorbed into me when I died and came back" Anna replied in a casual whisper tone before looking deep into my eyes. When I looked at her eyes I was shocked to see that one was glowing a greeny-hazel while the other was glowing a deep brown. I was interrupted out of my thoughts when I heard two voices in my head. One was Anna while the other one was a stranger's.

'I'm Tori' said the strange feminine voice, also now known as Tori. 'Do you think you can communicate with me like this? It'll help in the future and we can go into each others heads if we need to see where the other is. But we're have to ask for permission first" Anna 'said'. 'Okay, I think I got the hang of this' I said back, sorta happy that the first person to see me and was 'human'. I then remembered that I had to bring a snow day tomorrow and prepared to jump out the window. But before I could jump out the window I was spun around and saw that Anna had pecked me on the cheek before spinning me around again and nudging me lightly out the window. I was too disoriented and lightheaded from the 'kiss' that I had no choice but to comply. But before the house was out of sight I heard Anna say through the 'bond' 'I guess we are friends'. After that all I heard was silence but for once in my 'life' I was happy that I had finally made a mortal friend. At least I think she's mortal...

...

Anna's P.O.V. (A few seconds after Jack flew away. The room Anna is in is on the second story and facing the woods where Jack's lake is.)

"Anna! Dinner's ready!" Jamie said, bounding into my room with an energetic grin, Sophie hopping into the room in her PJ's and cute little kiddie butterfly wings saying "hop, hop, hop" every time she hopped. I giggled playfully and scooped her up. "Yum, yum, yum! The boogeyman's gonna gobble you up!" In a playfully gruff tone, Sophie giggling the whole time. When I decided that Sophie needed to breathe I put her down and reached into my temporary cupboard. When I had found the satchel that contained the gifts I pulled it out. It was the same colour as Jack's hoodie and had intricate frost and snow designs hand painted by me. On the inside it was all autumn colours which contradicted with the cool colours on the outside. "Oooooooooh! What's that!" Sophie said in the most cutest voice imaginable, her blonde hair starting to go in her eyes as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"This, my very cute and awesome friends, is the bag with your presents in them. I was gonna give 'em to you guys after dinner but I think it would be best to give 'em to you now." I told my newly found cousins. I grabbed the paper crane and just as I was about to give it to Sophie I put a little magic in there so that the snow and leaves would move as if they were falling. I then proceeded to hand it over to Sophie and reached into my 'bag of mysteries', pulling out a book about myths and legends from all around the world. I gave the book to Jamie and then put the bag away. When I turned to my bed I saw that both kids were sitting on it and looking at thier presents in awe and wonder. "I know it isn't much but it was all I could afford. Oh, and I hand made and painted that crane by my self. If you like I can minimize it to fit on this necklace I bought for it?" I said. Sophie immediately handed over the crane and watched in curiosity as I used my magic to minimize the crane and slip it on the necklace. I then put the necklace on Sophie and was happy at the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Okay, guys, NOW we can go to dinner!" I said, opening the door and scooping Sophie up on the way. Jamie was right behind us as we descended the stairs and went to the dining room. My family had left a little while ago and promised to video call me on my iPad later.

"Mom! Look what Anna got us!" Jamie exclaimed loudly and excitedly, showing the gift I gave him as Sophie showed the gift I gave her. "Oh, you didn't have to! That is so sweet of you to think of us." Auntie Christina said. "It was seriously no problem." I replied, now sitting down Sophie and sitting next to her and Jamie. Auntie Christina sat next to Jamie and uncovered the food. My mouth watered at the sight. There mashed potato, stroganoff, rice, lamb, beef, salads, and more. "Wow" was the only thing I could manage before dinner started.

...

(Still Anna's P.O.V.)

After a delicious meal we were all sent to bed. All I could do was twist and turn but no matter what I did I just couldn't go to sleep. I gave up after a couple of hours and instead opted to wait till everyone was asleep. About an hour later I decided it was safe enough and walked to the cupboard. I got out my black hoodie that, surprisingly, had the same frost designs as Jack's and favored it to my bright red jacket. I grabbed my socks and shoes and slipped both on before advancing to Jamie's room. On the way there I discovered that Aunt Christina's room was right next to mine before opening the door to Jamie's bedroom. Once I had successfully gotten into the room and shut the door I walked over to Jamie's bed only to find that he wasn't there. "Ha!" I heard as a flashlight turned on. I quickly spun around and scowled when Jamie said "hey! Your not the tooth fairy!". "Way to point out the obvious. I was only gonna ask if you could take me to somewhere I could ice-skate outdoors. I heard that there was a lake out back but I just wanted to make sure" I whispered back, desperation written clear on my face.

"Oh, sorry about that. Um... Okay, but how long are you going to ice-skate? Mom's going to wake up in an hour or something to check up on us." Jamie said, adorning a guilty expression. "It's alright. Um... How about 15 minutes or something?" I asked. "Okay!" Jamie whispered back.

After about 5minutes of Jamie getting bundled up we got a rope ladder that was suspiciously from his cupboard. "Hide and seek in the forest last year. Mom never found out how I managed to get out" he explained. I nodded, climbing out the window and down the ladder, followed by Jamie. Once we got to the bottom Jamie took me deep into the woods that was behind his house and after a few minutes of walking we finally stopped at a frozen lake. I smiled and sat down. "So where are your skate-" Jamie trailed off as I hoisted my feet up and created extra strong ice blades on the bottom of my shoes and wobbled over to the lake. At first I was I bit shaky but then I got the hang of it and started to skate and twirl, staying well away from the center of the lake.

After about ten minutes I started to get a little tired and skated over to where Jamie was. As soon as I was on dry ground I stopped the flow of magic to ice blades and they melted. "Well that was fun!" I said optimistically. "That was so cool!" Jamie commented. He then proceeded to lead the way out of the wood when intricate frost designs started to appear on the trees around us. I stopped walking and looked at one of the trees. It said 'hello!' And I pulled Jamie over to look at it. "Hello Frosty the Snowman!" I said, giggling at the newfound nickname I came up with for Jack. 'Oh, ha ha! That's SO funny!' The frost replied. "Anna, what's going on?" Jamie asked worriedly as the frost turned into another sentence. 'I really liked your skating. Can you come tomorrow night too?' "Okay! I'll see you at the lake!" I said before Jamie tugged me back to the house. As soon as we were inside Jamie's room we rebid the ladder and said goodnight before going to our respected beds.

'I wonder what Jack has planned for tomorrow' was the last thing I heard from Tori before I fell asleep.


	2. AN

Ok, everyone! I now change my mind! Anna is now 15. This is for future reference but otherwise everything is exactly the same.

Thankyou to all who think I should continue this story! :) you guys are great!


	3. Chapter 2

Anna P.O.V. (The next day, after breakfast, around midday)

"Okay, guys. Who touched my sketch book" I said, looking up from my art bag that literally had every and any piece of art equipment you could want or find. "Sorry Anna, we sorta got bored and were curious on how good an artist you were" Jamie said, adorning a guilty expression as he handed back my special sketch book which held all my emotions that were represented with colours. A few years ago I discovered that if I level out my energy signature to a certain extent then I would be able to see people's auras. With the sight I was able to learn which colour meant what emotion. My eyes usually change in human form if I have a really strong emotion but when in my newly discovered angel/demon (I can switch between the two depending on my emotions) form(s).

"It's okay. Oh Jamie, your friends are outside. Today I have to babysit Sophie and would also appreciate you keeping out of trouble, okay?" I asked, my voice not like those high pitched voices but instead in a normal tone. "Okay Anna!" Jamie replied before rushing out the door with the book I got him about myths and legends.

"Okay Sophie! Lets go play tea parties!" I said excitedly, picking up the energetic little two year old before rushing up to her room and getting out the required items and setting up the very small table. When everything was complete I grabbed some kiddie fairy wings and gave them to Sophie before transforming into my angel form.

In this form I wore: a dark green long sleeved shirt underneath a midnight black hoodie with the same designs as Jack's, dark navy jeans that were easy to move around in, bootlets that were magically fitted so that they wouldn't cause any discomfort, emerald bracelet and diamond snowflake necklace that my brother got me last year. My hair was in a fairly high ponytail but wasn't on top of my head, my side bangs wavy and pinned back so that I could see and my hair was pure white with black, chocolate, and silver streaks running throughout my wavy locks.

"Pretty! Pretty!" Sophie said from her place on the edge of her pink ballerina bed. "Awe! Thanks!" I said before helping her off the bed and starting the tea party. The tea party went on till it started to get dark before I decided to pack everything up, transform back to 'human' and go down the stairs to dinner where Jamie was telling us about his 'ultimate sled ride of the century', although I already had my suspicions on who was the cause. "Remember to put that tooth under your pillow or the tooth fairy might not come!" I said in an over dramatic voice and a smile on my face to show that I was joking. "Yes ma'am!" Jamie said, mock saluting me.

After dinner and showers we all went to bed, with the exception of Jamie and Abby, his greyhound who were staying up to try and catch the tooth fairy in the act. I was still up but not for the reasons you might think. It was because I was currently practicing my magic because of the vision I had last week.

*flashback* (vision)

A man dressed in all black with glowing amber eyes walked towards me but before he could reach me I ended the vision.

*end of flashback* (vision)

Ever since then I have been practicing energy distribution, water whips, metal molding, summoning specific animals, and making things out of thin air. Just as I was about to finish up I heard evil laughter from behind me. But before I could look around, I was thrown into a world of black.

The last thing I remember was the feeling of being tied up and gagged and stuffed into a bag-like object before staying awake was no longer an option.

...

Still Anna's P.O.V. (At tooth palace, just after Pitch made his getaway but left Anna behind.)

'What hit me?' Was the first thing that came to mind before a loud symphony of voices exploded throughout my psychic connection, the loudest being Jack's. 'Anna, you've got to wake up. Please just wake up' he begged. When I heard the desperation in his voice I quickly charged up all my magic to awaken me and give me an extra boost. When the charge was complete I felt small drops of wetness on my cheek which got me really worried. A few seconds later I felt that it was time to get into battle mode and jumped to my feet in a matter of milliseconds.

"Where's the danger?" I demanded, now fully battle ready as I felt my hands heat up with magic. When I sensed no danger I relaxed ever so slightly and turned around to face the area that Jack's aura was the highest. When I saw his surprised but joyful face I knew something was up. "Jack? I thought you were in danger! Don't EVER do that to me again!" I said, blowing a clump of my side bangs out of my face. "Me?! What about YOU!? I thought YOU were in danger!" He quickly retaliated, standing up to his full height which was just a head taller then me.

I then realized that we weren't in Burgess, nor was it night time. "Jack? Where exactly are we?" I asked nervously, tugging at a clump of dark hair that was in my high ponytail. "We're, uhhh, at the tooth fairy's palace..." Jack replied, his nervous voice making me face palm myself. "Oh great! Now I bet Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny are real too!" I sneered, anger clear on my face as I said through the bond 'cause if they are then they should all know by now I hate them. They didn't even come to visit no matter how much I prayed to the moon...'. Tears were now leaking out of my eyes as I remembered all the pain and hardships I had to face before or after I died and came back. It was actually how I even had Tori as my 'guardian angel'. "Not even once?" Jack said, horror all over his face.

"It's because of them that I was robbed of my childhood. After my death I was never treated the same. It's not fair that even at the age of three I was never able to actually enjoy life. Ever since I got my magic all I have ever truly felt was sadness and disappointment at the fact that my life was ruined before it even truly began..." I whispered the last bit, full-out crying now as Jack hugged me and patted my back.

It took a while but when I finally managed to compose my self I heard voices from the place I was lying not too long ago. "I can't believe she never had an actual childhood. Now that's just not right. Poor little shiela..." Said a male voice that had an Australian accent not to different from mine. "Can't she see you Sandy? I mean, she had to at least have had ONE good dream, right?" Said a female voice that reminded me of one of my friends' voice. "No point. Her heart is far too dark to be able to see him. There is nothing we can do." A Russian accented voice boomed in a bitter-sweet tone. "Hey! I resent that!" I pouted, looking over to where I heard the voices but when my gaze reached the spot, there was nothing there.

"I may not be able to see you but I sure can hear you!" I continued but when nothing happened I sighed in frustration and turned back to Jack. He thought for a moment stroking his imaginary beard before giving me a look as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head. "You can see auras, right?" He asked. I nodded before catching on to what he was saying.

I closed my eyes, still facing Jack, and opened up my senses, allowing my mind to wander the area before I saw four glowing auras. One was a bright cherry red that represented wonder and joy. Another was neon green but seemed to have cute purple sparkles around the edges which made me let out a small smile at the choice of colours since they represented memories and peace. The third was a cloudy grey but it looked like it shined an iridescent copper-silver, it made me frown slightly as I remembered that that colour represented hope, just like a grey cloud with a silver lining. The last one shone a sparkly gold which caused me to let out a little giggle. "What?" Jack asked from I front of me. "So golden and sparkly" I answered and giggled a little more as Jack chuckled saying "we'll that's Sandy for you".

When I opened my eyes and turned around, I nearly fainted at the sight before me. "Santa! Tooth Fairy! Sandman! And... Uhhh... Boomer? I said questionably to the last one and struggled to hold in the giggles as the 'bunny' started to splutter. "I'm not a boomer! I'm a Bunny! The Easter Bunny!" He managed to huff out. 'Boomer means kangaroo, doesn't it?' Jack asked, more than a little curious. 'Totally' both be and Tori said at the same time. "Nice" Jack chuckled.

Santa then came up to me and held out a hand to shake. I took it but was soon engulfed by a hug. The strong grip didn't help much and I started to suffocate, unable to speak as my windpipe was blocked. I started to panic when my vision started to go black so I did the only thing that I could think of. I controlled the shadows around me to engulf me once that was complete I then proceeded to teleport a few meters away, on my knees and gasping for breath. The whole sequence took about 3 seconds but even then I was a little exhausted.

When I finally managed to stumble to my feet I looked at the faces of the immortal childhood heros and realized that I did something wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked, my heartbeat speeding up as thick tension settled throughout the air. "How did you do that?" Tooth whispered, my heartbeat speeding up even further. The only person who really knew how scared I was at the situation came up from behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder, the cold that surrounded him instantly calmed my nerves somewhat as I shrugged nonchalantly, "I dunno, I just started to panic when I couldn't breath. It sorta reminded me of the accident" I said in a small voice, looking down to hide my now glowing eyes that glowed a sparkling amber. "Anna, are you alright?" Jack asked, now coming in front of me. I quickly shut my eyes when he pulled my face up to look at him. "Anna, open your eyes" he said cautiously, but I could easily pick up on the hurt in his tone with my sensitive hearing.

I shook my head as best I could and made a little 'no' sound. I heard him sigh and decided to test the vibrations around me and 'see' where everyone was by how the earth around me vibrated, thus enabling me to know what was around me... Given that my feet were on the ground and I wasn't upside down. It all took about a second but the next thing I knew something cold was on my lips. My eyes opened with surprise and I heard a gasp from behind Jack. What really surprised me was that Jack was kissing me with his eyes closed. He too soon realized what he was doing and snapped open his eyes, breaking the kiss. My eyes were still wide with shock as he started to ramble how sorry he was but I soon rolled my eyes and grabbed both sides of his head and brought his head down, kissing him back.

He was the one that was shocked this time and immediately shut up and relaxed into the kiss. It went on for what felt like eternity but in reality it was only a few seconds before I ended it and looked into his pristine blue eyes. "No need to say sorry, but I honestly didn't know you could blush!" I said, giggling at the end as Jack blushed the deepest red I had ever seen. I then looked over to the other immortals and laughed at the scene, totally forgetting that my eyes were still yellow. Tooth was on the floor, having so obviously fainted, Bunny had his mouth dropped and eyes wide, "what? Is there something on my face?" I asked, oblivious to the fact that he was actually staring at my eyes. North (well he DOES live at the North Pole) was facing his back to us which made Jack (who also noticed everyone's reactions) chuckle quietly to himself and me shrug. Sandy's reaction was probably the funniest of all. His hands were over his eyes but he was peeking from in between a couple of his fingers. It took about 5 minutest for me and Jack to stop laughing but soon we were composed enough to see why everyone was in the one place.

"I always thought that immortal palaces were beautiful, majestic places. This place looks older than dinosaur bones!... No offense" I said, saying it apologetically at the end to Tooth. "No, it's alright. Pitch did this. He- " I cut her off. "Pitch? You serious? In all honesty I think he's a stalker that doesn't know when to be nice" I said, pouting when I finished. "You know Pitch?" North asked, surprise clear on his features. The others looked just as alarmed and confused. "Know him? More like he knows me but that's not the point. He sometimes comes to my house in Australia just to feed off my nightmares. He told me once that he doesn't even have to do anything and that my nightmares are created by me. I haven't had a good dream since before I died." I whispered the last bit, looking down as a tear rolled down my cheek. "You're an immortal?" Bunny asked, shock clear in his voice. "Not until I'm 18 but yes. I cannot die" I answer, confidence radiating off me as I look up. "Is that why your eyes are the same colour as Pitch's, or is that their natural colour? Last I remember, your eyes were black... Most of the time" Jack stated suspiciously from behind me. I turned to him, my face confused until realization came. "Shit. Do any of you have a mirror?" I asked, oblivious to the fact that I just cussed in front of Santa Clause. When everyone shook their heads (tooth had awoken a little while ago) I face palmed my self and looked worriedly at the others.

"Please don't freak out" I said quietly to them as I summoned some inner darkness from my 'yin/yang' core (as I like to put it) into my now outstretched hand. I ignored the gasps around me as black sand was formed into a glowing black and white ball, the glows never mixing into grey. I formed it into a hand mirror shape and for the glass a inserted white glowing sand. I mentally cursed when I saw that my eyes were, in fact, still yellow. After a little concentration I managed to get them back to their usual black but gave out a frustrated sigh as not only a second later they turned to a stripy purpley-pink for calmness and love. I reabsorbed the energy mirror and looked back at the others. "Okay. I think it's best that you guys get on with what you were saying. From now on my eyes will be showing my emotions so I'll just transform right now." I said before transforming into my angel self. Because tooth had seen this coming (she probably saw my teeth) she instantly told me what was going on.

"Pitch took all the teeth and my workers. Please, you have to help us" She begged while the others looked at her strangely. "Tooth, what are you talking about? How can she-" Bunny tried to say, but, once again, I cut him off. "I know you probably saw this coming, Tooth, but... Dare I say it, I have an idea!" I said, my eyes turning the same colour as Jack's, reflecting how happy I am. "That's how. Everyone, meet Anna Maria Magica. The spirit of creativity! Or, well, soon to be" tooth said as she fluttered over to me. "So, what have you got planned?" She asked excitedly, easily matching my now grinning face.

"Well, here's what I was thinking... It's gonna be fun" I said looking at Jack, my blue eyes glowing a little more. "Bring wonder to the children in the world" I continued, glancing at North with red, green, and white eyes, sparkling a little gold. "Show them that even in the darkest hour there is still a spec of hope" I reminded, showing Bunny my bright pastel rainbow colored eyes, my eyes brightening when he smiled too. "Thier dreams might even come true!" I said, excitedly bouncing up and down as I looked at Sandy with his thumbs up. "But most of all, with just a bit of creativity, we can get those memories back" I continued, looking at tooth. Jack looked down, as if brooding on the possible outcomes of this upcoming experience. "Did I forget to mention that this was also a competition?" I said, holding in a giggle as everyone's faces brightened with confidence and excitement, even Jack's head snapped up, ready to face the challenge ahead.

"Let's get tooth-hunting." I said, pumping my fists and creating gold and purple sparkles streak through my now stark white hair.


	4. Chapter 3

Anna P.O.V. (At first location for the start of the tooth hunt, on some random building, right next to the sleigh...)

"So... Um... Everyone! As we all know, we're tooth hunting! And, just so we're all clear, I'm SO gonna win! Oh and-" I said, but was cut off by Bunny crossing his arms and saying sternly "who says you're coming tooth collecting? You're not even an immortal yet AND you could get hurt." This, of course didn't go so well, especially at some point in my family there were a few red heads that had a temper the size of a T-Rex. I, so obviously, inherited that particular trait.

"Oh yeah, I'm SOOO gonna get hurt. Especially since I can control shadows and can turn into a demon at any time I choose." I replied sarcastically, making Jack laugh from beside me in the makeshift circle that we had all formed to be able to split up at any given moment for when the 'race' had started. Bunny just ignored my sarcastic tone and said "exactly, and that's EXACTLY why you shouldn't join us" in a smug tone that my brother had often used when trying to say that I could be a danger to everyone and everything. Apparently Bunny was stating the exact thing. 'Thats what my brother had always said' I said through the telepathic bond that I still refused to expand to the other immortals, mostly due to the fact that it would be less confusing to have a three way bond than to add anymore because if that were to happen then I would soon pass out from the use of energy used to keep the bond up.

I then turned around to face the sleigh before climbing into it and sitting in the floor, my mood brought down so much that it had started to rain. "Why did you say that? That exactly what her brother says whenever she wanted to hang with him and his friends! I mean, honestly Bunny! Could you be any more meaner?" I heard Jack's muffled yells from outside the sleigh before seeing his face pop up from the edge of the sleigh, his agitated look almost instantly changed to one of concern when he saw my downcast appearance.

"Come on, lets turn that frown upside down!" He said, letting out a small smile as I giggled a little at the oh-so-familiar statement that I almost always used on my little sister. I stood up and flapped my wings a little as I almost fell back down due to the sudden dizziness from the sleigh ride earlier. Why it started to affect me now was beyond me!

I winked at Jack and yelled "the race had officially started!" Before taking to the air. I got to about 3 feet into the air when everyone got into gear and scurried all over the place, trying to get the first tooth of the hunt. I giggled before using the shadows to teleport me to the nearest tooth, which so happened to be the very building we were on top of. I looked at the girl who was curled up in a ball and coughing in her sleep. She looked no older than me and was probably paler than Jack. I felt a sick aura surrounding the young girl and knew that she wouldn't make it through the night. I was about a meter away from the sick girl with my hand about a centimeter away from her face when the door started to open, causing me to hide in the shadows of the bed. In walked a plump nurse with a needle that held a murky green liquid that resembled swamp water. I started to panic when the nurse held a demented smile on her face and held up the needle like a knife. That was all the motivation I needed and felt darkness consume me, turning my wings a deep black before striking towards the woman. She gave an involuntary yelp before hitting the wall, knocked unconscious. I quickly let go of the shadows, my wings turning back to thier pearly white, and raced to heal the sick girl. My hands glowed an electric green and my hands sparkled like green as I healed her. When the healing was done I collapsed, forcing the girl to awake. She looked down from the bed, gasping when she saw my weak and crumpled form before helping me onto the bed, quietly grunting as she lifted my arms up. When the task was done she saw the evil nurse and smiled. "Thank you for saving me from nurse flame" the white haired girl with the same streaks as my angel form said, smiling the cutest smile someone could give, probably cuter. I smiled back before the drain of energy finally took its toll on me and forced me to transform back to human. I heard the girl gasp. The last thing I saw were her sparkly black eyes, almost the same colour as mine, before darkness clouded my vision.

...

Alex P.O.V. (The same age as Anna)

"Wow" I breathed out as I sat on a corner of the bed where a mysterious girl, no, ANGEL was unconscious. The same angel that saved me from that terrible nurse.

The nurse had kidnapped me from my family and killed them all besides my little brother a little while ago. She just threw him into the snow and dragged me out, heavily bound and wrapped in ropes and wires, covering me from the top of my mouth, so I couldn't speak, to my ankles where my feet were bare and bloody from struggling to get out of the metal alloys that stopped me from helping my family get away. There was a blizzard that night that matched my sorrow fore I knew my little brother, barely 3 years old, would not survive. I got sick a couple days later. When I was too weak to move besides cough, nurse Flame, as I liked to call her, started to inject me with green swamp water that started to poison my body from the inside out. The only thing that kept me alive was the fact that I had already died when I was just 4 yrs old. My guardian angel, Rachel, had saved me by absorbing herself into me. She had died 20 yrs ago but was 3 yrs old when she died. I don't really know how I died, I just remember a big blur and waking up in my bed, my mom crying and everything.

The now wingless girl unconscious on my bed in this abandoned hotel looked just like me but... Not. She had the opposite hair colour of mine but we shared the same eyes. It was confusing. 'Twin' Rachel stated, truth echoing through her words. Shock overwhelmed me. Mom would have told me if I had a twin, she would have! And how could she be my twin? She was the complete opposite of me as far as I know! 'Her angel form is the opposite of yours... Beside the wings' Rach, her preferred nickname, continued, filling me with hope and shock.

Shock fully overwhelmed me when a white haired boy with a sparkling blue aura flew right in, landing on his feet with a light thud, face smiling. At least was smiling until he saw the mystery girl on my bed. His grin fell quicker than rain as he looked between me and the girl several times before rushing over to us. He kneeled next to the bed where the girl was and clasped her hand, worry written all over his face. Nurse Flame started to stir and was about to open her eyes when I summoned a shadow snake out of thin air and had it flip its tail exactly where the pressure point to knock out someone was. After the job was complete I returned the snake to its shadows and noted when I looked back that the boy was staring at me. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?" I said, my voice perfectly calm. The only thing showing my emotions right now were my eyes. "You can see me?" The boy oh-so-intelligently asked, a glimmer of hope in his shiny blue eyes. I simply rolled my eyes in response, walked up to him, crouched down to his level, and punched him, hard. "Ow! You're definitely not Anna... Or one of those duplicates she said she could make" he stated, ignoring my 'you have got to be joking' look. After a few more seconds of silence I finally got fed up with being ignored, considering I've been here about a week, and was curious to know who these strange people truly were. The girl couldn't just have a first name. She had to have a last name too... Right?

"Um, sorry but... Who are you?" I asked the pale skinned boy, curiosity and wonder shining through my rainbow eyes.

"Oh, I'm... Jack Frost"


	5. Chapter 4

Alex P.O.V. (Straight after next chapter)

No... Way... Jack Frost, THEE Jack Frost was in the same room as ME! 'Oooooh! Fangirl in the house!' Rach said, trying to snap me out of my little trance. It didn't work. What really broke my trance was 'Anna' waking up. "Agh! Who's car hit me?" She asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes like a sleepy 3 year old. I rolled my eyes, snakily answering "mine", startling her so much that she fell off the bed.

'Anna' glared at me from her spot on the floor, arms crossed, though you could easily tell that she was trying hard not to laugh. She then stood up, me getting up with her. We were the exact same height and if we had the same hair color then no one would be able to tell us apart. I frowned.

'Who is this girl?' I asked Rach, my confused frown deepening at the answer. 'Twin'. I saw the girl's eyes widen, her eyes glowing a shocking yellow in comparison to the purple from only a second ago. I then let my emotions take control as my eyes flashed a rainbow of colors.

"If we are twins, then why don't we look alike?" 'Anna' said. "Oh, and, by the way, my name's Anna Maria Magica." She continued, shocking me. "My name's Alex Feronia Magica" I replied curtly. "Feronia, like the goddess of freedom?" Anna asked, curiosity literally shining through her eyes. "Yup" I answered.

"Can you transform?" She asked. "Gee! I didn't know we were playing 20 questions!" I answered, causing Jack to laugh. I then proceeded to let my energy flow and transform. After I transformed I checked the long mirror next to my bed. I wore a white hoodie in place of my black one, both had the same frost design as Jack's, three-quarter black tights that had a healing stone on the left hem, black Nike sneakers, and my hair was in a high, though not too high, pony tail, side bangs brushed away to reveal crystal black eyes, lightly freckled, not too freckled, cheeks, pink, full lips, snowflake earrings that my mom bought me for my 11th birthday, and an onyx diamond necklace with a silver chain. My hair color was inverted (now looks like Anna's). I also had an emerald shamrock bracelet that was sent to me when I was 6. I had white wings that turned black when I used my shadow ability abut turned an even brighter white when I used my light abilities.

"Okay! Looks like we have to go now!" Anna said from behind me. I turned around, only now realizing that Anna had transformed and Jack was already at the window. I gulped. What if I wasn't good enough? What if- "come on then! We'll need all the help we can get!" Anna and Jack (who I'm starting to think is her boyfriend, to my disappointment since he is so hot... Even if he is cold) said at the same time.

I raced over to the window and just as I got there, Anna and Jack jumped out of the window. I followed them, struggling slightly when I started to flap my soft, feathery wings since they were all stiff due to not using them in a while. When I finally got to the spot Anna and Jack were I was surprised to see them shaking hands, both smiling in a 'bring it on' king of way. "Winner gets to do the next prank on Bunny." My so-called 'twin' announced. "Loser has to try to break in to North's workshop. Not that you'll succeed." Jack finished, grinning challengingly. "what if its a tie?" I called out smugly, smirking as I swaggered towards the troublesome duo. "Then all three of us have to prank Bunny in a team and then proceed to break in to North's workshop." Anna replied, taking me off guard. "Hey! I didn't sign up for this!" I sounded my thoughts, pouting a little as my sister simply smiled and stated "technically we aren't at full power unless we work together. Oh, and wouldn't it be epic?!", jumping up and down at the last bit, her Australian accent coming in thick. Jack simply smiled evilly before jumping up in the air, and with a quick "I'm so gonna win!", he zoomed off to the other side of the city.

...

Anna P.O.V. (After about 10 mins and two medium sized bags full of teeth, leaving prizes and laughing at the boys' mishaps. Already introduced Alex to everyone.)

We had already been over 6 continents and were about to complete the seventh one. Everybody gathered at a random rooftop and held out our bags. "Wow! You guys get teeth and leave presents almost as fast as my fairies!" Tooth remarked, making all the boys' faces fall and both me and Alex to burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. "Wait, you DID leave presents, right?" Tooth continued, a worried expression left on her features. "Uuuuuh, be right back." Jack said, holding up his finger as the boys all zoomed off the building, giving all the sleeping children who had lost their teeth presents, competing on who can give out the most.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Tooth and Alex. "Who wants to finish up at Jamie's house?" I asked, only now realizing that we were a rooftop away, completely forgetting that Jamie and his greyhound, Abby, were still awake.

They both shrugged and nodded at the same time, me smiling at their answer. I led the way, coming in through the window and landing silently on the blue-green carpeted floor, closely followed by Alex and Tooth. I noticed Tooth's look of awe at the sight of Jamie's room, gaze stopping at the myths and legends book I got him not too long ago. She went to touch it but quickly retracted her hand, a small, sad, smile on her face. I then decided to go get a snack. I grabbed Alex lightly by the wrist and led her out of the room, down the stairs, through the dining room, and into the kitchen, grabbing out some apples and mandarines for a light snack, handing over an apple and mandarine to Alex and eating my share of fruit. Alex quickly followed suit, finishing up at the same time.

I figured that this would have to be the best time to confront my sister. "You like Jack, don't you?" I asked, looking down at the kitchen bench top. I saw my sister falter from the corner of my vision, gaping a couple times before sighing. "Yes, I'm sorry. It's just that-" I interrupted her, looking up at her, tears in my eyes. I came over to her and hugged her. She stiffened before hugging back, sobbing a little. "Don't be sorry. I should be sorry. I liked him at first but... I don't know. I... IsortalikebunnybutI'llbreakJack'sheartifIcallofftherelations hipsincehesortawastedhisfirs tkissonme." I said all in one breath. My sister seemed to know exactly what I said, even though I said it too fast for even me to understand. "Anna... Wow... He gave you his first kiss?" Alex said, bewilderment in her voice. "I don't know! But I still feel bad, okay?" I whisper-yelled, sobbing a little at the last bit.

Alex sighed, letting go of the hug and facing me. "Well, how about this? We both go tell the boys our feelings when they arrive in Jamie's room. That way we can get it off our chests and we won't be jealous of the other girl because we would be with our true loves." Alex said, her eyes shining a magenta pink. I nodded, turning my eyes the same shade as my sister's.

...

Jack's P.O.V. (Meanwhile...)

I was on my last house and had just given out the last present when I felt something watching me from the shadows. I immediately got into a fighting stance at the foot of the kid's bed and said in a loud, slightly wobbly, voice "who's there?". "Easy, mate. It's just me." An Australian accent answered me, causing me to sigh in relief and lower my staff, releasing my fighting stance. Bunny came out of the shadows, smirking. "You not 'fraid of the dark now, mate?" He said in a teasing manner, I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked harshly, coming over to the window where Bunny was now standing. "So... You and Anna." Was all he said. But that didn't matter, it still made me blush a little. But, at the same time, caused my stomach to twist and turn with a twinge of regret. "I don't know..." I sighed, turning to face Bunny with a 'I'm hopeless' look. "Ya don't know? What's that supposed to mean?" Bunny said, most likely oblivious to my pleading look. "It's just... You remember Rupunzel, right?" I asked, referring to the sun's daughter (I'm deciding to make Alex and Anna the decedents of Rupunzel from the movie 'Tangled'. It helps explain why they can heal and stuff...). "Who wouldn't remember that drop of sunshine? Hey, wasn't she your-" I cut Bunny off right there. "Yes. She was my girlfriend. Too bad she became a golden flower when she died. She could have been one of us. But... There's something about Anna and Alex that just reminds me of her. Anna has half of her traits, the painting,craftiness, and kindness, but Alex has the other half, the strength, the will, the, well, the energy. But... Well-" this time Bunny cut me off.

"You do know why Anna isn't as sporty as Alex, right?" He said, a tear coming from his face. I froze (no pun intended). Bunny... Was crying... In front of ME. I shook my head, dreading the answer. "It's because she has arthritis. It came after she died. The overdose of penicillin was too much and she was allergic to the stuff in the first place. She wasn't even meant to survive. And if one twin doesn't make it, neither does the other." He said, looking down, as if in shame. "Is... Is that why you didn't want Anna to join us in the tooth hunt? Because of her arthritis? Wait. Doesn't that mean that the kiss could have actually killed her?" I said, on a roll. Bunny nodded. "But Alex doesn't have arthritis. She was killed and brought back because Anna was killed and brought back" he said. I then realized something. Something that could actually break a certain autumn loving girl's heart. "Bunny, do you like Anna?" I asked in a low voice. He faltered a little bit but nodded all the same. "Yes. She-she is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." He said with such passion that you could easily tell was truth in purity.

"Let's go and meet up with everyone, then we can tell them." I said, hopping out the window and flying off to Jamie's house with determination. And a little fear at the possible result of me getting slapped... Although, with Anna's kindness, it's, hopefully, not gonna be that.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: okay, my little baby-Bilby's, here's another chappie. Sorry for not updating sooner. The cute but deadly plot-bunnies had attacked me a couple nights back and my parents got really agitated because my mum is allergic to the fluffy little hoppers filled with inspiration. They had to turn off the wireless so I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience to those who were just about ready to come to my front door with pitchforks and knives demanding that I get another chappie up. Also I thank all those who have reviewed and actually decided to waste precious reading time reading my pathetic excuses and family troubles (Darkblade Country, Lightning Frost, I'm talking to you two awesome people 8D). This is a chapter that with have some random humor to cheer myself up since my parents were really mean to me and we got into a fight. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed i had enough courage to write out this chappie! Could people plz send in some ideas since some of the fuzzy-wuzzy-cutesie-paloopsie plot bunnies decided to take a nap on top of my high-roof fan and it's gonna be a while til I get a creative enough idea, without the help of the plot bunnies, to get those sleeping hoppers off my fan before I turn it on... *turns on fan* hey cool! It worked! 8D. Ok, just because all of my plot bunnies are safe doesn't mean that you don't have to review. I won't continue until I get another 5 reviews. I'm being nice. Some people would wait til they have another 50 reviews until they write a really short chappie not even worth HALF the reviews! DX. Uh-oh! Some plot bunnies decided to go jumping on the top of a really thin TV! Gotta go! :D.

Anna P.O.V. (30 seconds later... XD)

A dark shadow flittered across the edge of my vision. Alex seemed to see it too as she and I both turned to where the shadow silhouette rested. A person stepped out of the shadows, looking nervous. It was a girl with flowy dark brown hair with shiny golden streaks. if I didn't know better, i would have mistaken it for black hair. He had crystal blue eyes with flecks of gold which glowed slightly compared to the dark shadows surrounding her. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with white accents, long hair plaited (like Rupunzel's like from 'tangled' where those little girls do her hair), silver Greek style sandals and the strings went up to mid lower leg, a necklace with the yin and yang symbol stuck together, yin and yang earrings, one yin, the other yang, she wore shiny silver eyeshadow and had long eyelashes.

Alex tensed. I waited, looking expectantly yet curiously at the strange girl who had the exact same facial features (besides the eyes) as me and Alex. "Um... Hi" she said lamely, giving us a small wave. My curiosity intensified. The girl looked only a year or two older than Alex and myself yet she held that innocence you'd find in a small two year old. The kind that would tell you that she was no harm, but, rather, more nervous than us. I waved back. "Hiya!" I replied, smiling widely, showing my bunny teeth and overly large canines along with my sharp looking baby teeth. Alex looked at me weirdly before glancing back at the now fidgeting girl.

"Um... I'm Sam. Samantha Moonlight Magica." She introduced. I felt my emotions go wild. Happiness consumed me the most, though, as the winds from outside grew stronger, faster, and colder. My first power was to be in synch with the elements, the first one being wind.

Alex simply narrowed her eyes, flashing them red in anger and warning. "I thought we were the only ones." She stated simply, my good mood dulling a tad bit. My good mood instantly vanished altogether when the sound of struggling came from Jamie's bedroom. Both me and Alex shared a look before nodding and racing up the stairs, me beating Alex by a millimeter. Alright. I lied. Alex won my a whole meter. You can't really blame me.

I noticed that Sam had followed but I didn't try to stop her. She held the same curious sparkle in her eyes that I sometimes carry. Okay. ALWAYS carry. Happy?

Anyways, on to the story...

We peered into the room in a comical way (one head on top of another. Like those cartoon mystery movies. Scoobydoo would have to be the one I got the idea from! XD). What we saw forced us to tumble on one another. Me, being at the bottom of the head pile-up, was squished the most and I was about to remark on how heavy Alex was when I remembered that Sam was there too and I reminded myself 'at least it's not Alexia' because she was WAY heavier than this. She may have been skinny but her bones were really strong and weighed a TONNE! XD.

When we all finally got up I grabbed a camera from thin air and snapped a picture of Bunny having a good dream. It was about carrots with arms and legs using candy-canes as boa-staffs and were doing karate moves and EVERYTHING! "Awe! This one's a keeper!" I said as the picture printed out. Sam and Alex looked over my shoulder and giggled at the picture. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the picture in my hoodie pocket. I glanced around the room. Sam walked up to North and prodded him with her foot, squeaking slightly and racing to hide behind me when North grunted and twitched. Alex rolled her eyes and made a microphone out of white energy sand. "OI! GET UP THE LOT OF YOU!" She screamed. I panicked slightly before I realized that the noise wouldn't wake aunt Christina because the magic would only be able to be heard by magical people. Everyone jerked up. "I'm awake!" Bunny exclaimed, causing me to giggle. Sam came out from behind me and took a deep breath before meeting everyone's curious gazes. "Okay. I think we should, like, go before the kid-" "Jamie" I interrupted. "Right, Jamie. Um. How about we go before Jamie wakes up." She finished. Alex nodded in approval, I copied her.

"O-Kay. Everryone to sleigh" North said, slightly slurring the words. We all hopped on the sleigh and took off. We failed to notice that one of North's snow globes had been taken, presumably used. Then that's when trouble started. Everyone, besides me, Alex and Sam, fell asleep. What's worse was that neither of us knew how to drive the 'flying death-trap of DOOOOOM!' as bunny liked to call it. I kind of started to believe that was true. All my thoughts were stilled to a complete stop as we crashed into a street-light. Luckily, that was all that was needed in order to wake the sleeping guardians. Hey, that reminds me. "Guys, where's sandy?" I asked in a serious tone to my two newly found sisters who I only just found today... Tonight... WHATEVER!

My siblings looked at me. Sam in confusion as she had probably never heard, met or seen sandy. Alex in an 'I don't know! Why do people keep looking at me when somebody goes missing? It was just that ONE TIME!' Kinda look. And in case you fellow readers were wondering, yes, it is, IN FACT, a facial expression. Don't believe me? Well, too bad! Look it up on google!

I stared back at them in an 'oh, COME ON! You have GOT to be joking!' kinda way before shaking my head and taking off into the sky. There were these black sand horse thing-a-ma-bobs EVERYWHERE! The energy coming off of them was very dark and almost nightmare-ish. The reason I say 'almost' would have to be the fact that I deal with nightmares EVERY-NIGHT and have come to know the energy signature of the scary dreams. "Okay, we're up in the sky, flying. Now what do we do?" I heard Alex scream over the raging battle around us. It was only then that I realised that they had followed me. I thought for a few seconds before spinning around mid-air, a VERY large smile plastered on my face.

"We get weapons." I stated simply. My voice was at its normal level but Alex and Sam seemed to be able to hear me, their expressions said so. "How?" Sam yelled over the battle. My smile turned into a mischievious (mischievous and devious) smirk. One that made Sam bite her lower lip in worry and Alex to smile mischieviously back, as if knowing the devious idea that, so happened, to require the dark sandy material of which the horse-things were made of.

"You see those horse-things made of sand? Or, more precisely, DARK sand?" I said, pointing to the flying horses. Sam nodded, Alex's grin grew twice in size, making her look kinda like a Cheshire Cat. Sam then got the concept and nodded, grinning. "So... What's the plan? How exactly are we gonna extract the sand from those things?" Sam asked. Hmmm... Good question. A horse flew past us. An idea swirled. "This is how!" I said cheerfully. I flew after the the horse the had just past us and within a few seconds I had caught up to it and mounted it while it was still flying. I then realised that improvising would have to be necessary, what with considering the fact that I didn't exactly think this plan out fully. 'Ya know, this would be a lot easier if you stopped acting on impulse and actually think things through, FOR ONCE.' Tori's voice sounded through my head. Gee, GREAT timing. (Note the sarcasm). I rolled my eyes. Thank you so much, you useless horse. Was the thought that crossed my mind, causing me to giggle. That giggle was all it took for me to spark up another idea, not so surprisingly. I clawed a handful of dark sand from the horse's mane and used my mind to shape it into a staff. It looked almost exactly like jack's but where the 'G' part at the top was supposed to be, it just looked like it was cut off and there was a sharp point sticking out from the centre of the top with a hole in the middle, perfect for shooting out blasts of power at the enemy. My smile widened drastically. It looked exactly like the staff I carved at home when I was 12. I didn't even know I had powers till after I carved it and a nature wand, both from fallen branches from the trees that once surrounded my house.

My creative spark, happily, didn't snuff out after I created my beloved staff which was, surprisingly, a chestnut colour with rainbow light coming from the cracks. The spark, instead, grew. It expanded so much that I may have accidentally make it rain. Well, more of a sprinkle. I clawed out another handful of sand and carved it into a bow, no arrows though, the arrows were meant to be from raw energy to pack more of a punch. I then proceeded to snatch yet another handful of sand and form it into dual swords that could connect into each other and fit in the same sheath.

Once all the weapons were made, I jumped off the now-more-aware horse that just now noticed an unwanted passenger and zoomed off back to my sisters who were now surrounded by nightmares. As soon as I got to them I handed the bow to Alex and the dual swords and sheath to Sam. They looked confused. "Raw power for the arrows. They turn into one sword if one hand is injured. This is the staff I carved when I was 12. Any more questions?" I said in a really quick tone, my eyes darting around, trying to find a way out of our current predicament. My sisters simply pointed up. I followed thier gazes and gave them an 'oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!' Look before grinning maniacally and producing a couple of egg bombs from my pockets. Alex looked scandalised. "I doubt he'll notice. He has another dozen, anyways." Alex's look said that she didn't believe me. I shrugged. Too late now! I thought as I looked up again. "Hehehehehe! Boom-boom." I said darkly, throwing the egg bombs up and dragging my sisters down as to avoid the cross-fire should something go wrong.

My sisters screamed thier heads off when I had started to pull them down, I think Sam even covered her eyes with her free hand. Alex just looked like she was gonna kill me if I let her die. I chuckled. The bombs went off.

Now, remember when I said that I was pulling my sisters down to AVOID cross-fire like, say, something BAD happening? Well, I think maybe Tori was right when she said that I REALLY needed to think things through before-hand before something like THIS happens. I bet you all are wondering 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!' But, FEAR NOT! I'm about to explain... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ummmmm... What was I meant to explain again? OH! Right. That. Well, see, I didn't exactly think this situation through fully. Because, if I did, I would have seen pitch coming from the shadows and, possibly AVOIDED the capture of not only ME but also my SISTERS.

'I TOLD you so!' Tori said rather obnoxiously just before I lost consciousness.

...

Nobody's P.O.V. yet everyone's P.O.V. (This is the part where Sandy dies. I cry every time I watch this part on YouTube so feel free to flame me if you think I'm a heartless monster with no soul cause I won't give a damn.)

"We've got to help Sandy!" Jack bellowed from the sleigh's wing before hopping in, obviously not minding that if he had miscalculated his jump he could have face-planted of some form of cement or rock. "YA!" North bellowed as he cracked the whips, forcing the sleigh to go faster. Jack and the guardians were paying any attention, they would have noticed three girls disappear in a cloud of sand, and Pitch pulling a raw-energy arrow on a bow, taking aim on, you guessed it! Sandy.

The arrow was released. It pierced sandy's heart from behind. Even from a distance you could see Sandy's eyes widen from shock. "NO!" Jack screamed before jumping from the sleigh, the wind carrying him up to stop him from falling. You could hear Pitch cackling from a mile away.

"DON'T FIGHT THE FEAR, LITTLE MAN!" He boomed. He then continued to cackle. Sandy turn to face pitch. Tooth tried to follow Jack in flight but was surrounded by fearlings.

"I'd say 'sweet dreams', but there aren't any left." Pitch said to sandy. Sandy looked worse and worse by the second and had to hold his hands out to stop himself from falling, a gaunt look on his face as grief and guilt filled his heart. Grief for the sadness that he will cause his friends. Guilt as he knew what would happen, should he die. His sand grew dimmer and dimmer by the second.

Jack was just a few yards away from the dying Sandman when sandy stood tall, a brave golden face staring into the eyes of fear, before closing his eyes, embracing death as his entire being was turned into black sand. The residue simply floated away in the wind.

"Sandman" North whispered in horror and sorrow.

"No..." Jack trailed off, slowing ever so slightly as shock consumed his entire being. "NOOOOO!" He bellowed, fixing his pace so that he was faster than before, his staff outstretched, waiting to strike whatever it's user wished. Pitch simply waved his hands and an entire wave of fearlings clumped together, turning themselves into the format of a tidal wave. Jack made an attempt to get away but it was fruitless. It hit jack and wound itself tightly around him. Pitch smiled. 'Two birds with one stone, I like it.' He thought to himself. His musings were cut short when a beam of blue exploded from the ball of moving sand. Just as quickly as it had come, it went. In its trail, an shuddering sound was heard. The blue light explosions and shudders became more rapid until, all of a sudden, blue light shot from Jack's staff. It became so strong that it froze all of the nightmare sand AND knocked Pitch into the air. Pitch looked more alarmed than he should have but the guardians paid no heed as their attention was on the now-unconscious boy who was falling, despite having his staff in his grasp.

"JACK!" North cried in alarm. Tooth zoomed up and caught the semi-conscious boy with a worried look on her face. When tooth placed him on the back of the sleigh, the dizzy winter spirit was jolted awake. He groaned aloud and rubbed the back of his head, the apparent source of the pain. "Jack, how did you do that?" Tooth asked gently, worry still etched deep into her features. "I-I didn't know I could!" Jack said, breathless from the large exertion of energy. The tired and sorrowful group then went through a magical snow globe portal back to the North Pole.

Down in the forest below near a cave tunnel system, Pitch Black stood, an amused smirk on his face. "Finally! Someone to have a little fun." He said, his malice turning more and more into glee as he replayed Sandman's death over and over in his head. His musings were cut short, however, when a whinny was heard behind him. His expression grew soft as he turned around. His prized nightmare, Onyx, was pacing back and forth in a slightly panicked rate as the three people, who she was meant to be guarding, we're waking up. Pitch suddenly felt very guilty. He knew these people. He knew these GIRLS. They were his daughters. He also knew that without the sandman, they wouldn't get good dreams. Unless... Pitch took out a golden box with a gilded sandman slate for the handle. He opened the box, gathered a small handful (careful not to turn it into nightmare sand) and sprinkled a little on each girl. After the task was complete, his fearlings wrapped themselves like a wire around each girl, tying them up. Pitch looked down guiltily. "I'm so sorry Sam, Alex, and Anna. I never meant for you to meet under such conditions. I'm sorry about tying you up, too, but it must be done." He said, guilt and sadness now fully consuming the Nightmare King. "Ohana means family." Sam said out loud suddenly. "Family means nobody gets left behind." Alex continued, this time in a much quieter voice. "All is forgiven." Anna murmured. If you hadn't been listening to the other two triplets then you would have missed it. The words the girls said had warmed the cold and barren heart of Pitch Black. You could clearly see as pitch smiled the first genuine smile since the triplets were 3 years old, when they had to be separated in fear of being taken away by the guardians because of thier parentage. Man in Moon was the one to give them to the world, but in separate places. Those were the places where pitch and his wife, Veronica, sent thier children. Pitch was to look after the eldest while Veronica was to look after the second eldest. The youngest was to be protected by both parents. The younger two to the three were born in different party's of America but moved to other states constantly, always at least two states away from each other. The eldest, however, was born in Australia. In Queensland, to be exact. Where the grass is always green and its always too hot. EVEN IN WINTER. Anna hadn't even seen snow until she came to America because the weather was WAY too hot.

Pitch looked up at the moon. "Why did you do this to them old friend?" He said mournfully, his amber eyes flickering a little before settling on a REALLY dark blue with flecks of gold to show his sorrow at his daughters' situation.

A/N: AWWWWEEEE! So Pitch really DOES have a heart! And look! He even feels guilty about killing Sandy! :D. This seemed like a good place to stop so plz don't kill me for not having a chappie up sooner. I was lacking the randomness and craziness and awesomeness that my two good friends, Darkblade Country and Lightning Frost, usually give me in order to reel in inspiration. Darkblade Country is the Comedian Queen (a person who uses random stuff and makes it funny. you might look at a toaster and just shrug. Darkblade would look at a toaster and have enough inspiration to do an entire story on it! XD. if you need any more help on knowing what a Comedian Queen is then i would HIGHLY DEMAND that you read her stories) and Lightning Frost is a Sweet Soul Setter (or a person who uses thier emotions to write thier chapters which are so moving and beautiful and... If you need anymore help to know what a Sweet Soul Setter is plz go to Lightning Frost's stories because they're REALLY good! I DEMAND YOU READ LIGHTNING FROST'S STORIES JUST AS MUCH AS I DEMAND YOU READ DARKBLADE COUNTRY'S!) 8D.


	7. So important It affects EVERYONE

Okay, this is actually more important than me posting a new chapter right now because in reality, if this bill is passed through, the whole world could suffer and I turns out, if you read these stories in the near future, if I make anymore chapters, we could all be arrested. Even if you play a game or something, you could be arrested. So, take care and read this notice. I will not be taking it down but I will be adding the new chapter on to this message afterwards. It's just really important that you understand the risks and, thus, find out for yourself on how serious this is.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from Silent Phantom gal and dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
